Befor Stanford
by ArtisticAnimeniac
Summary: This is a glimps of what I imagine it would be like when Sammy was still somewhat a kid. I guess you could read it as wincest fluff, but you could also just read it as a cute little fluff story about how things were 'back in the day'.


**A.N. HAI! I'm not one for putting in author's notes, but I felt like clarifying some things, even if you'd have been able to figure them out by yourself. All the text in bold are a character's thought. Also the text in brackets are my own little thoughts\comments, you don't have to read them. In other stories of mine they may be different, but I'm going to see how it goes with this one. Any ways,**

 **hope you enjoy! ^-^**

When you were sixteen, did you ever have to wait in some crappy motel room for at least four days, getting maybe two hours of sleep a night, if that? Did you stay up wondering about if you'll ever see your dad and brother again, wondering if they're in some dusty basement or maybe the woods, having the skin peeled off their bones? Of course you didn't! Because you're not a Winchester.

Sam Winchester was currently pacing his and Dean's shared motel room. Although it was more like just his room, seeing as it's been about two weeks since his father and Dean left to hunt down the witch. **They don't usually take this long with just a witch.** thought Sam. **Could something have happened to them? What if they were badly hurt? Or worse?** Now, Sam's a strong kid. When he had nearly sliced his thumb off and had to get twelve stitches, he didn't shed a single tear. He had watched all the scariest movies by the time he reached high school, never once did he hide his face. But the thought of maybe not seeing his family again. Now that scared the hell out of him. Sam could feel the tears begin to swell up behind his eyes as he clutched his brother's pillow to his chest, burying his face in it and breathing in the stale but familiar smell of Dean.

"Come on Dean, where are you?" he whispered into the pillow.

Just then (of course) Sam heard the familiar low rumble of the Impala's engine, answering his question. Quickly throwing the pillow back he rushed to the door, scrambling with the door nob.

When he finally managed to open the damned thing, Dean and his father were already out and grabbing their bags out of the back seat.

Hearing the door to the motel, Dean looked up to see his little brother with an almost desperate look on his face. Grinning Dean waved, or at least tried to, until he remembered his used to be dislocated shoulder and split lip. But thankfully, Sam didn't seem to notice, seeing as he was already racing towards him, with a grin of his own on his face.

Before he completely registered what he was doing, Sam jumped into Dean's arms. Hearing his older brothers slight groan of pain, Sam jumped back, kicking himself mentally for being so careless.

"Sorry! I wasn't thinking!Sorry."

"It's okay Sammy, I'm okay." Sam didn't seem convinced, making one of his famous bitch faces that screamed his worry as he looked Dean over. From what Sam could see, Dean had a slip lip, at least a dozen scratches on the left side of his face going down his neck. And judging by the way Dean caught him, it would seem his arm had been at least badly bruised, possibly dislocated. He also seemed to be sporting a rather nasty bruise on the right side of his jaw. But something told Sam, the last injury wasn't from the witch.

"Boys! Common now, grab something and make yourselves useful!" John yelled standing in front of their rooms.

"Yes sir!" they both said in unison, jumping away from each other and grabbing the last couple of bags from the trunk. When they've brought in all the bags and the door was bolted shut, John turned to the boys.

"Sam, you pack while your brother and I get cleaned up a little, I want to be out of here within the next hour."

Noticing Sam's expression while their father's back was turned searching through one of their bags that had their toiletries in it, Dean decided to step in.

"Dad, do you think we could stay here for the night to regenerate? My shoulder could use a good night to heal before we get back on the road ,also, look at Sam, he's exhausted, he's probably had less sleep than us." Dean knew that his last comment was the thing that made up his father's mind. Even if he didn't show it, John was always worried about his boys, especially Sammy.

"Just for the night, we leave at the first light of day."

"Yes sir." Dean says, almost able to physically feel Sam's tension rolling off his shoulders.

With that, John gave them a slight nod and went to his own room to shower and sleep. "Lock the door behind me." he threw over his shoulder, as if they needed to be reminded.

As soon as Sam locks the door behind their father, he turns to his brother, who has his arms open waiting for him. Instantaneously, Sam's there, relaxing into his brother's embrace.

That night, Sam sleeps in Dean's bed. This is something that they have been doing ever since Dean was old enough to go on hunts. Sam would sleep in Dean's bed the night or sometimes couple of nights after Dean and John came 'home' from a hunt. Falling asleep in each other's arms would sooth Dean after all the crap he'd had to deal with. And Sam was comforted by confirming that Dean was back, safe, and in one piece . . . mostly.

 **A.N. Sooooo . . . yeah. I'm not sure if this is going to have a second chapter. If people want one and they tell me to, then I will. Make sure to comment and tell me what you think. And if you want a second chapter, what you want in it.**

 **P.S. sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while, I kinda forgot I had an account and then my computer decided to commit suicide, so it took a while to get my stories back. But I'll hopefully be uploading more soon.**


End file.
